Patines rotos
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: La calma lo llena todo y Stan permite a la canción seguir mientras Kyle lo abraza, susurrándole palabras hermosas, carentes de significado; porque ese es sólo otro día más. Un día donde fingirá que no le duele querer a Kyle y que Kyle no se arrepiente de todo lo que le ha hecho. Es una droga. Muy dañina y dolorosa. —Style.


**Renuncia:** todo de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**Prompt:** 007. Abstinencia [Tabla "Vicio"; de caféconqueso]

* * *

**PATINES ROTOS****.**

_You're no good for me_

_Baby you're no good for me_

_You're no good for me_

_But baby I want you, I want you_

Con el sol brillando en lo alto y las risas de Sharon y Randy escuchándose a ratos, incluso con los audífonos puestos a lo que él calificaría "la máxima potencia", Stan cierra los ojos momentáneamente y en un impulso autodestructivo vuelve a poner el replay en su _IPod_. Es domingo, y como todos los domingos veraniegos la mayoría de los niños se encuentran jugando con la pelota o yendo al cine o a las maquinitas. Por supuesto, él no forma parte de _ellos_. Puede sonar como un emo cualquiera pero no siente que forme parte de nada.

Hay algo mal con el mundo. Hay algo terriblemente mal si sus padres —quienes afirmaron no poder respirar el mismo aire que el otro y mirarse a la cara— volvían a estar juntos; bromeando, hablando, acostándose. Tenía que haber algo que justificase tan hipócrita matrimonio, igual que un por qué justificaba el hecho de que transcurrido un día de la mudanza Kyle, Cartman y Kenny volviesen a hablarle como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos. Kyle había dicho que ya nada era igual, que ya nada sería igual. Y si bien al principio Stan se niega a la idea ahora comprende. Las cosas cambiaron.

Con los labios resecos y cantando bajito la estrofa de la canción estira el brazo, cogiendo una botella escondida sin mucho disimulo en el cajón superior de su buro —en realidad Stan quiere que su madre la descubra para así cambiar su día a día, mínimo un poco—, y le da un sorbo rápido, aguantándose las ganas de levantarse y salir a jugar.

Ya no ve ni oye mierda en cada cosa. Ya no se siente miserable, no por cumplir diez. Sin embargo, ahí reposa, tirado en su colchón, oyendo a Lana del Rey y su música para cortarse las venas, o mínimo abstraerse del mundo un rato, con la mirada perdida en el techo. ¿Se ha vuelto un alcohólico? Tal vez, aunque lo duda. La mesada de un niño apenas si alcanza para comprar tres botellas y él las repartía para que durasen una semana, cada una. No, no es un maldito borracho.

Su droga es otra. Una peor. Más dolorosa y dañina.

_You're no good for me_

_Baby you're no good for me_

_You're no good for me_

_But baby I want you, I want you_

Eso era. Sí, ahí estaba de nuevo. Él, observando cada rincón del pueblo con una efusividad indescriptible. Él, comprando un ticket para ver la nueva película de Adam Sandler porque realmente es muy gracioso y no había sido capaz de notarlo antes. Él, buscando a Kyle para arreglar sus problemas, confesándole que lo quiere, que lo necesita. Y Kyle. Kyle pasándolo de largo, prefiriendo a Cartman, a quien según odia con todo su ser. Kyle, ignorando sus «Vamos, esto se trata de nosotros dos, ¿recuerdas?». Kyle, sonriéndole como si nada después de que el negocio de Cartman fracasara.

Ni siquiera se percata de ello, pero ha comenzado a llorar. Cuando la siguiente estrofa se avecina, pone el replay, otra vez. Y se frota la mano contra la cara, secándose las mejillas. Le tiemblan los labios y todo lo que mira, cada poster, cada juguete, cada prenda, parece extrañamente distante. Como si esa no fuese su habitación y los tres chicos que lo visitarían al rato —él lo sabía, _siempre sabía_— tampoco fuesen sus amigos. Aquellos amigos con los que superaba cada locura que acaecía en South Park.

Cartman siempre había sido el peor. Un problema andante que respira y piensa por sí mismo. No le hace mucha gracia su compañía pero igual continua juntándose con él porque en el fondo no cree que sea tan malo. Kenny es el mejor, quizás lo había sido siempre sólo que Stan nunca lo notó, hasta ahora. Podía ser pobre y su interés por la anatomía femenina rallaba en la obsesión, no obstante, se preocupaba por el prójimo y a su lado todo, incluso observar a las ratas en el ático, se volvía divertido. Luego se hallaba Kyle.

El súper mejor amigo. El que jamás te abandona, sin importar qué. El que siempre te dará su apoyo incondicional, y que te quiere casi tanto como a un hermano. El que te ayuda a enterrar el cuerpo si llegas a matar a alguien.

Sería bonito citar esa lista de clichés cuando le preguntasen qué pensaba de Kyle. Lo cierto es que Kyle, pese a su constante negación al respecto, está a nada de volverse igual que Cartman: _Sólo piensa en sí mismo. Sólo ve por sí mismo_. ¿Y dónde queda él, según esas circunstancias?

En un principio habían sido ellos dos. Sólo ellos. Contra el mundo. Ahora sólo eran Kyle y Stan, y esa verdad lo desmotiva tanto como para repetir una estrofa que le desagradaba porque le recuerda días soleados, como ese, donde bastaba tomar a Kyle de la mano para tener la seguridad de que todo iría bien.

_You're no good for me_

_Baby you're no good for me_

_You're no good for me_

_But baby I want you, I want you_

Quiere preguntarle, Kyle tiene una respuesta para todo, a final de cuentas. Quiere correr a Cartman y Kenny del cuarto cuando vengan y enfrentar su inseguridad, aquella que le rompe el corazón a diario. Quiere ponerse en pie y encararlo:

«_Tío, yo te salvé la vida. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste, acaso conoces a otro dispuesto a darte tanto? ¿Qué no es suficiente?, ¿Tengo que dejar de cuidarte para que notes lo importante que soy para ti?_»

Y tal vez, entonces, Kyle abriría mucho los ojos y se daría cuenta de su grave error. Porque no se trataba de si dejaban de hablarse por un pleito carente de sentido, o si quería ganar dinero vendiendo hamburguesas.

Se suponía que jamás se dejarían de lado. Que siempre estarían juntos.

Y Kyle no, por algún motivo, Kyle lo olvidaba a veces, muchas veces.

«Ya no te necesito.»

—… Pero yo a ti sí.

— ¿Stan?

Stan aprieta el _IPod_ un segundo, cuando Kyle lo mira desde el marco de la puerta, confundido. Sin pedirle permiso entra y se sienta en la cama, con él. Llegó temprano, antes de lo previsto, porque le gusta adelantarse a las cosas. Otra manía que Stan encontraba fascinante pero que ahora resulta hiriente. Ninguno de los dos añade algo más, permanecen callados, escuchando la misma estrofa, una y otra vez. El volumen es demasiado alto. Stan piensa que realmente no importa. Que Kyle no se dará cuenta porque está en su naturaleza ser egoísta.

_You're no good for me_

_Baby you're no good for me_

Está bien. Muy bien. Perfecto. Que crea que sufre por Wendy y no por él. Que crea que no sabe cómo avanzar por el maltrato a los animales o alguna gilipollez por el estilo. No vale la pena intentar explicar algo que ya es lo suficientemente obvio.

Kyle se balancea, mordiéndose el labio. Hay culpa y tristeza en sus ojos, no obstante, ninguna disculpa sale de su boca. El orgullo se lo impide y Stan se esfuerza por no llorar, pero es en vano y pronto varias lágrimas se le escapan.

— Es una canción jodidamente horrible, ¿eh? —le cuestiona con una pizca de humor. Stan asiente, todavía llorando—. Ey, basta de lloriqueos Stan, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Incluso si Wendy te ha vuelto a dejar plantado —otro asentimiento y a Stan le pesan los parpados de nueva cuenta. Kyle ha entrelazados sus manos.

_You're no good for me_

_But baby I want you, I want you_

Sí, no hay problema, la calma lo llena todo en esas cuatro paredes y Stan permite a la canción seguir mientras Kyle lo abraza, susurrándole palabras hermosas, carentes de significado; porque ese es sólo otro día más, como cualquier otro. Un día donde fingirá que no le duele querer a Kyle y que Kyle no se arrepiente de todo lo que le ha hecho insistiendo que sólo desea lo mejor para él.

Un día con el sol brillando en lo alto, sus padres riendo juntos, y una botella de vodka en la mano.

Un día más con Kyle.

_Do you think we'll be in love forever?_

_Do you think we'll be in love…?_

**#End**

* * *

Ahora debería decir algo inteligente ¿no? La verdad, después de rememorar _Ass Burgers_, _Black Friday_ y _Ginger Cow_ —y otros, muchos otros— noto que Stan es el que más aprecia la amistad entre ellos y que a Kyle simplemente no le importa lo suficiente y puede ser un bastardo cuando se lo propone. Me deprimí, y por eso esto fue tan horrorosamente feo. Aunque yo no lo calificaría como BL está a su libre interpretación. Viva el realismo (?)


End file.
